When You're Gone
by Debby Uchiha
Summary: Itachi está morto e a Akatsuki derrotada.O caminho está livre para Sasuke e Sakura serem felizes.Mas e se o Uchiha não voltar?Como Sakura vai se sentir longe de Sasuke mais uma vez?Songfic com a música When You're Gone,Avril Lavigne.Reviews,please! n.n .


**WHEN YOU'RE GONE**

**Avril Lavigne**

Já fazia quarto anos desde a partida de Sasuke. Dias atrás uma batalha sangrenta deu ao Uchiha mais novo a oportunidade de cumprir um de seus objetivos: matar o irmão mais velho, responsável pela destruição de seu clã e por estragar a infância do Uchiha mais novo. Poucas pessoas presenciaram a luta, entre elas Naruto e Sakura, os que um dia foram melhores amigos de Sasuke.

Um desses amigos, Sakura, andava desoladamente pelas ruas de Konoha. Lembrava claramente os detalhes daquela luta, desde seu reencontro com Sasuke até o primeiro golpe de katana desferido pelo Uchiha mais novo no irmão. Ela ficou impressionada com a velocidade de ambos, e de vez enquanto parava de andar, como se quisesse repassar tudo o que sentiu naquele dia.

Muitos golpes foram dados e jutsus complicados e poderosos foram usados. Até que um Uchiha caiu no chão. Itachi. O aparentemente imbatível Mangekyou Sharingan fora derrotado por um Sharingan menos desenvolvido. Sakura franziu o cenho. Como isso foi possível? A resposta era simples e a única que a kunoichi de cabelos róseos conseguiu encontrar: Sasuke era mesmo demais.

Ela chegou até sorrir com esse pensamento, mas logo tornou a ficar séria. Lembrara-se do curto e frio diálogo após a luta.

_FLASH BACK:_

_Sasuke caiu ajoelhado no chão, e Sakura terminou rápida e cuidadosamente de curar Naruto para ajudar o Uchiha. Sai, Yamato e Kakashi correram até o loiro e o ajudaram a ficar de pé. Enquanto se encaminhava até Sasuke, Sakura ouviu palavras vagas e menos importantes para sua mente, como seu amigo perguntando por Hinata ou Kakashi afirmando que a Akatsuki por fim está completamente destruída._

_Nada disso importava no momento, porque finalmente ele seria dela e vice versa. A kunoichi agachou-se ao lado do Uchiha, que ainda com o Sharingan ativado arfava muito. Os olhos verdes e marejados de lágrimas encontraram os orbes vermelhos, que imediatamente deram lugar aos negros. Sakura fez menção de curar um ferimento que Sasuke tinha no peito, mas ele afastou a mão delicada dela. Não foi um gesto grosseiro, mas que surpreendeu a kunoichi._

_O que significava aquilo? Sasuke matara o irmão, estava tudo acabado. Ele cumpriu seu maior sonho, sua vingança. Por que não quer ser tocado por ela, ficar com ela? A não ser que... Tivesse encontrado outra pessoa. Considerando essa possibilidade, Sakura sentiu seu coração falhar cinco batidas, e como num impulso, levou a mão ao peito esquerdo. Encarou Sasuke com tristeza e a única coisa que conseguiu dizer foi:_

_- Volte... – mas a resposta foi dada na forma de uma rajada de vento e folhas que fizeram a kunoichi fechar os olhos. Quando os abriu, Sasuke não estava mais lá._

_FIM DO FLASH BACK_

Sakura só se deu conta de onde estava quando levantou a cabeça. O Bairro Uchiha. Não fazia idéia do porque estava ali, mas decidiu não voltar. Dessa vez seu guia seria seu coração.

_I always needed time on my own_

Eu sempre precisei de tempo para mim mesma

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

Eu nunca imaginei que eu precisaria de você quando eu choro

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

E os dias parecem anos quando eu estou sozinha

Deu passe livre às lágrimas quando chegou à casa de seu amado, abandonada há anos. Entrou e se surpreendeu ao encontrar tudo arrumado. Subiu as escadas até o quarto que anos atrás pertencera à Sasuke, e encontrou a cama feita e os móveis cobertos por panos brancos. Foi até uma cômoda e tirou o pano que a cobria.

_And the bed where you lie_

E a cama onde você deita

_Is made up on your side_

Está arrumada ao seu lado

Deparou-se com a foto do antigo time 7. Pegou-a e levou-a ao peito. Pensou em tudo que viveu ao lado de Sasuke, das vezes em que ele a protegera e demonstrara preocupação, dando falsas esperanças à Sakura de ter seu amor um dia correspondido. Deixou que mais lágrimas riscassem seu rosto.

Lembrou-se também do dia em que ele fora embora. A única coisa que disse e que fez algum sentido para ela foi "Obrigado". Mas obrigado pelo quê? Agora que pensava melhor, não havia porque ele ter agradecido, se não se lembrava de nenhum momento bom com os amigos. Se não iria voltar nunca mais...

Sakura apertou a foto mais forte e começou a soluçar de desespero, as lágrimas escorrendo todas de uma vez.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

Quando você vai embora eu conto os passos que você dá

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?

_When you're gone_

Quando você está longe

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta

_When you're gone_

Quando você está longe

_The face I came to know is missing too_

O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também

_When you're gone_

Quando você está longe

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the__ day_

As palavras que preciso ouvir pra eu sempre conseguir ir adiante com o dia

_And make it ok_

E fazer tudo estar bem

_I miss you_

Eu sinto a sua falta

Sentia muita falta dele, isso era inegável. Quantas vezes sonhou que estava abraçando Sasuke e acariciando aqueles cabelos negros... Quantas vezes pensou que um dia ele realmente podia ser dela...

Desde o dia da partida dele, o objetivo de Sakura passou a ser se tornar forte e útil para correr atrás de seu amor e trazê-lo de volta. E ela conseguiu. Graças à Tsunade, Sakura deveria ser a kunoichi mais poderosa de Konoha.

Grande coisa... Se todo seu esforço fora em vão e Sasuke não estava ali, do lado dela. Aos poucos foi afastando a foto, que agora, não passava de uma lembrança. Tudo em vão... Sua vida passara a ser em função dele. A vida de Sakura e a de Naruto também.

Sentiu-se idiota. E chorou mais.

_I've never felt this way before_

Eu nunca tinha me sentido dessa forma antes

_Everything that I do_

E as coisas que eu faço

_Reminds me of you_

Me lembram você

Colocou o porta-retrato de volta na cômoda. Então abriu as gavetas e se surpreendeu em encontrar as roupas de Sasuke, todas arrumadas ali. Pegou a costumeira camiseta azul escura e levou-a ao rosto.

_And the clothes you left lye on the floor_

E as roupas que você deixou sobre o chão

_And they smell just like you_

Elas tem seu cheiro

_I love the things that you do_

Eu amo as coisas que você faz

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

Quando você vai embora eu conto os passos que você dá

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?

Precisava esquecê-lo pra poder viver! Mas essa era uma tarefa impossível! O amor que ela sentia pelo Uchiha não podia deixar de existir assim, do nada. E pensar que tudo começou com uma paixonite aguda na academia, que aos poucos foi se tornando um caso de dor, sofrimento e mágoas para o coração de uma ninja tão jovem...

Precisava esquecê-lo...

_When you're gone_

Quando você está longe

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta

_When you're gone_

Quando você está longe

_The face I came to know is missing too_

O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também

_When you're gone_

Quando você está longe

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

As palavras que preciso ouvir pra eu sempre conseguir ir adiante com o dia

_And make it ok_

E fazer tudo estar bem

_I miss you_

Eu sinto a sua falta

Mas por que esquecê-lo? Por quê? Não podia desistir de seu amor assim, podia? Se ele a agradeceu naquele dia é porque TINHA de sentir alguma coisa por ela além de pena. Então Sakura tomou uma decisão.

_We were made for each other_

Nós fomos feitos um para o outro

_I'll keep forever_

Para todo o sempre

_I know we were_

Sim, eu sei que fomos

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

Tudo que eu sempre quis foi você saber

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

Que tudo o que eu faço te dou coração e alma

_I can only breathe_

Eu acho difícil até respirar

_I need to feel you here with me_

Eu preciso te ouvir aqui comigo

Não importava que Sasuke fosse um traidor. Sakura procuraria Tsunade e pediria mais uma chance de ir atrás dele pessoalmente, pelo amor que sente pelo Uchiha. E levaria Naruto e Kakashi junto. Quem sabe assim, dessa forma, eles não poderia tirar outra foto juntos, pra lembrar os velhos tempos? A traição seria discutida depois, afinal Sasuke não prejudicou a vila, prejudicou?

Ele abandonou Konoha pra se tornar mais forte e matar o irmão e graças a isso, por mais sofredor e duvidoso que fosse, salvou Konoha da Akatsuki. E em momento algum atacou a vila ou algo do tipo. Chegou até a matar Orochimaru... E também não matou Naruto para conseguir o Mangekyou...

É isso! Sasuke ainda gosta deles! Ele não matou Naruto! Ele quer voltar pra Konoha, mas porque não fez isso imediatamente? Ele teria a proteção de seu amigos, sem sombra de dúvida, então porque não voltou com eles?

Guardou a camisa e recolocou o pano sobre a cômoda. Deixaria tudo como estava antes de ir ali, lembrar do passado. A única diferença na decoração seria a ausência do porta-retrato, que Sakura pegou e levaria consigo até a sala da Godaime. Não importava que horas eram ou se Tsunade estava bêbada.

O que estava em questão era a felicidade de Sakura, e isso era a única coisa que a kunoichi não deixava pra depois. Desceu as escadas correndo e ia saindo pela porta quando bateu em alguma coisa.

_When you're gone_

Quando você está longe

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta

_When you're gone_

Quando você está longe

_The face I came to know is missing too_

O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também

_When you're gone_

Quando você está longe

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

As palavras que preciso ouvir pra eu sempre conseguir ir adiante com o dia

_And make it ok_

E fazer tudo estar bem

Ou melhor, em alguém... Sakura levantou os olhos e quase desmaiou, primeiramente de espanto e depois de felicidade. Era Sasuke.

Novamente os orbes negros encontraram os verdes. Os olhos de Sakura, ainda vermelhos pela presença das lágrimas, tornaram a ficar marejados. Ela estendeu a mão para tocar o peito de Sasuke, como se quisesse realmente saber se aquilo tudo era real ou não passava de genjutsu, uma brincadeira de mal gosto vinda de algum insensível.

Mas Sakura sentiu que era BEM real. Sasuke manteve sua expressão inalterável, mas pousou sua mão sobre a de Sakura. Ele guiou a mão da kunoichi até o próprio rosto e fechou os olhos, como se estivesse apreciando o toque. Em seguida, mirou seus orbes negros nos verdes e sussurrou;

- Desculpe... – Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas e a histeria veio á sua mente. Resolveu falar tudo o que sentia:

- Você acha que isso é suficiente? Por que não voltou com a gente? Pra me fazer sofrer mais? Não acha que estragou demais a minha vida? Você matou Itachi, não é? Não era isso que você queria? Então por que não voltou? Por que me impediu de te curar?

- Me perdoe Sakura – pediu Sasuke novamente. Sakura estremeceu quando ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado por aquela voz fria e atraente. Fazia muito tempo que ele não a chamava pelo nome – meu chakra estava contaminado por um veneno. É um jutsu que Orochimaru me ensinou a fazer caso meu inimigo tentasse sugar meu chakra. Se você tivesse usado o seu pra me curar, ficaria contaminada também.

Sakura sentiu-se mais estúpida que nunca. Sasuke não parava de encará-la.

- Se... Se tivesse acontecido não me perdoaria nunca. Só eu sei desfazer o jutsu quando é em mim mesmo. Por isso fui embora. Precisava recuperar minhas forças pra poder me curar.

Silêncio.

- Me desculpe. – terminou Sasuke. Diante do silêncio de Sakura, o jovem Uchiha fez menção de passar por ela, derrotado na tentativa de conseguir o perdão de quem considerara irritante, mas que nos últimos anos esteve amando profundamente.

Mas foi impedido pela mão dela, que apertou o braço do rapaz. Ele a encarou e não se surpreendeu ao vê-la chorando de novo. Pela última vez. Ele pousou a mão delicadamente no rosto dela e enxugou as lágrimas. Então ficou aguardando o pronunciamento de Sakura.

Que veio na doçura de um beijo. O ato surpreendeu o Uchiha, mas ele não demorou a corresponder a atitude da jovem. O calor do corpo dele faziam Sakura viajar ao paraíso, e o cheiro de cerejeira que Sakura exalava embriagavam Sasuke a ponto de não querer soltá-la nunca mais.

Porém eles se separaram segundos depois. Sakura encarou Sasuke sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Ele também sorria, mas de forma quase imperceptível.

- Eu te amo Sasuke-kun... – disse ela com firmeza. Sasuke suspirou fundo. Era a hora de dizer.

- Eu... – nada de hesitar – eu também te amo Sakura. E... Senti sua falta... Muito.

Sakura sorriu diante do rubor eu se formou no rosto bonito do Uchiha. Ele, sem graça diante de sua vergonha, puxou a kunoichi para outro beijo, melhor e mais apaixonado que o primeiro.

Finalmente tudo estava bem.

_I miss you_

Eu sinto a sua falta

**YOOOO!!**

**OI GENTE!!! **

**Song fic de presente pra todo mundo q ama SasuSaku e pra todos vcs q leram Mistério no colégio interno! **

**Bjoooo!**

**Epero q gostem e please, deixem reviews!!! Adoro vocês!!!**

**Debby Uchiha**

**n.n**


End file.
